Two New Characters
by CrzyGirl101
Summary: In this story I will be introducing two new characters of my own, Tamisha and Robert. Tamisha is a really close friend of Karai, but in this story Karai is a good guy and will not be mentioned until later. Everything about her will be explained in the story. Robert is a friend of April, but she is soon to find out otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfiction, Enjoy...

Leo's facial expression was unreadable. Raph was almost going to die of laughter.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter said weak and drained, "That is not funny, your brother was being beaten badly."

"Yeah it is he was being beaten up by a girl!" Raph said then began to laugh his shell off.

Leo said, "I'm going to take a walk" Mikey looked at Leo with sad eyes and a broken heart. Don held Mikey and said, "Come along Mikey; I think that there is still one last piece of pizza in the fridge."

Mikey turned to Donny "I'll pass" he said picking up his skate board and running after Leo saying, "Wait up Leo!"

Raph felt bad but didn't show it, he just walked past Donny and slammed his door.

Donny turned to Master Splinter, "Master Splinter, don't try to hide it."

"What?" Splinter said trying to hide his weak voice.

" Sensei... you need help" Don said picking up his suit case that had been given to him by April.

He gave a sigh thinking about the day April gave it to him along with a friendly kiss, except that's not how he imagined it.

Master Splinter watched Donny as he began to kiss the suitcase, the rat just walked silently away as though escaping.

He began to meditate trying to get rid of the awful sight; he didn't know what was worse the fact his son was in love with a suitcase or he loved his son too much to give up hope on him.

Meanwhile Leo and Mikey was by Casey's.

"So let me get this straight, you were almost killed by a girl! bahahaha..." Casey fell off the iron rail he was going over and burst out laughing.

Leo got up and jumped over the rail that Casey was taking a very long time to get over, it had thorns and pricks and not a scratch did Leo get, he turned back to Mikey who also began to take a slow time to get over the rail. Leo sighed and disappeared.

Mikey finally reached over, Casey was still laughing.

"Not cool dude" Mikey said "he almost died" Casey stopped laughing and got off from the cat he had fallen on.

"Oh," he said and stepped far away, he said "It's asleep" trying to hide his lie and then quickly changed the subject while clearing his throat " Who was the girl exactly?"

Mikey looked down at the cat "Is it dead?" he asked. Casey kicked the cat and it gave a high pitched "mewwwrrrrrrrr!"

"Nope it's alive" Casey said wiping the sweat from his face. Mikey stared at Casey and then replied " Some friend of Karai's, Tamisha."

"Tamisha huh," Casey said looking at the cat chasing after a rat. "I like her already"

"But that's not all, she got trained more than Karai, she was better than her. Since Karai is now on our side Shredder decided to ask Karai's friend, an orphan, to help him out and try to get Karai to come to her senses."

"She was a brunette, had long hair and more flexible and one glance from her blazing eyes in the night she lures you with her beauty" said Leo continuing what Mikey missed.

The turtle and the human nearly got a heart attack when Leo just appeared from the shadows.

"Raph was with me that night, we were spying on the Foot-Bots, there was a girl with them, we thought the Foot- Bots had kidnapped her... but we were soon to find out that it was all part of Shredder's plan..."

• • •

Leo's POV-

 _The girl had a mask on and two Foot- Bots were there guarding her,Raph went into action he began to fight the bots but more came so I helped him._

 _After we were done there were more charging towards us, so Raph grabbed the girl and we began to run. When we had reach safe ground Raph freed the girl and surprisingly she attacked him._

 _Raph fell forward the anger in his eyes showed, He got back on his feet and punched the girl. I yelled at Raph " She was just shocked Raph" I said turning towards the girl._

 _" Please don't be scared, he didn't mean to punch you, he thought you were a bad guy." She looked at me " It's my fault " she said... ,she smiled "I should have knocked him out as soon as I had the chance"_

 _She began to attack me, " Please... why are you attacking, I am not trying to hurt you..." I said trying to calm the girl._

 _Then Raph attacked the girl from behind,we were sure she got knocked out cold... Raph looked at Leo "She is just scared, is she!" Raph grunt and then said "Should-a thought of that when she was attacking you!"_

 _I looked at her...she kinda reminded me of Karai_

 _Raph said "all you have to do is turn around, like so and walk away...like this and leave her there." He read my mind, he knew I was telling myself I couldn't leave the girl there._

 _I was about to pick her up when she suddenly got up and took her fist and punched me in the shell, each blow was getting weaker and weaker,Raph began to laugh " Wow Leo your getting beaten by a girl" then she blacked out. Little did she know that Raph placed a sleeping bomb by her when he punched her before._

 _The Foot-Bots arrived, Raph and I went into hiding. They took the girl and Tiger Claw was there too he said " Master Splinter will not be pleased by this, Reba has failed him," The young teenager awoken with the injection Tiger Claw placed in her skin._

 _She grabbed his whiskers and pulled him forward " Where is that turtle! I haven't finished him off yet." she said " And by him, I mean them" Reba watched him and twisted his neck with her foot " and next time don't EVER say something when I can still hear or feel._

 _They then left..._

Leo turned to Casey, "You won't last a day with a girl like her"

Casey said, "Oh please, I always have April"

Then there was a sound on his phone when he checked it was a message from April, it read "Sorry Casey can't hang, at Don's, sure you won't mind, Oh and I have this great guy I want you to meet, see you later, Don's getting impatient."

"Great guy!" Casey said in disbelief, " No Way"

Mikey looked at Casey puzzled "Umm Casey... Are you...ok?" Casey looked at Mikey "ok! ok! Red just texted me... here... look!"

"Read it yourself!" Casey said pushing the phone up to his face giving a crazy face while his eyes glitched and then falling to the ground and rolling up into a ball rocking up and down.

Leo rolled his eyes "Come along Mikey leave Casey to do... Well whatever he's doing"

Casey got up "Wait guys, Wait up!" He ran after them tripping over the same cat he fell on.

"Darn cat!" Casey said, "Why did it have to be me?"

Leo and Mikey were laughing as they entered the sewers, they were imitating Raph.

Casey was not too far away from them, every turn he avoided the sewer water. They were almost there then Casey joined in their 'Best Raph Imitation Game' Mikey got first place, Leo got second place while Casey got third.

• • •


	2. Chapter 2

• • • •

 **Casey's POV**

We then entered the turtle hideout,Raph was training in the do jo, Splinter was eating his famous soup, Donny still in the lab trying to impress April. (but failing) And some guy talking to April and making her laugh... Wait...What... Some guy talking to April!

 **Leo's POV**

As we entered the lair, I first noticed Don was with April trying to make Casey jealous. (and exceeding but not Don that is just April doing all of the making of Casey jealous... not to be hurtful to Don but all he was impressing was his suitcase) Master Splinter was having his delicious healing soup and Raph was in the training hall letting out his anger.

 **Mikey's POV**

Oh-oh, Raph's pretty mad, you can tell by the way he is punching the punching bag I gave him last time...except I don't remember putting a picture of my face on it...

Master Splinter is eating his delicious soup that he calls 'Curing Soup'.

Donny is in the lab doing some lame experiment and April is talking to this weird dude with ear piercing and a silver stud nose ring...how on earth can something so uncomfortable make someone feels so cool.

Casey sprang across the room over to the lab grabbing the blonde haired teen with electric blue eyes and a way big nose stud, by the collar and shoving him to the door.

"Casey!" April said running up behind the extremely jealous boy. "This is the guy I told you on the phone" she said parting the hands of Casey that was choking the poor boy to his death.

Casey pretended not to know he placed his hand on his head "Oh sorry Red, you know me, never in the zone" April held Robert up and looked him in the eyes, "You ok?" she asked. Robert held his throat "Yeah, April" he said with a rasped voice.

"Hey...Robert, I...umm... I'm sorry bro, just saw you and...well..."

"It's ok" Robert interrupted him. April smiled "Leo, Mikey, I'd like you to meet Robert,"

Leo stretched his hands out "Hey, I'm Leo the leader of the gang,"

Raph grumbled and then said "one that got beaten badly by a girl"

"This is Mikey the youngest, and oh that's Casey" he continued ignoring Raph.

Robert returned the handshake, "Very nice to meet you Leo, you too Mikey" he turned to Casey " Pleasure is all mine, even though you tried to almost nearly kill me, No hard feeling" he said.

Casey just watched the guy for a very long time

"Is he ok?" Robert motioned to Leo and said very quietly.

"Oh he's...just...crying on the inside" Leo said giving Mikey a laugh.

"So how come you weren't surprised to see four human like turtles and a human like rat in the sewers?" Leo asked, everyone looked at Robert.

Robert swallowed "Let's just say that, my dad got captured by 'The Purple Dragons' "

"Those guys again" Raph said pounding his fist into his palm "their always looking for trouble" he interrupted him again "and my mom died when I was only two" Robert said which made Casey look up.

"Let's just say since then I changed my name to Robert pretended to want to be part of their gang and am taking them out one by one"

"But how does that explain how you weren't surprised to see human turtles and a rat in the sewers" Casey said looking at Robert with one eyebrow up.

" Oh that, well a few days back I saw April, I was the new kid, I wanted to make friends, at first I felt shy but she showed me around, anyway... we were supposed to be in the park working on this new assignment and stuff but when we got there I saw this thing like a rhino and tiger.

April hadn't seem to think of it as unnatural she told me all about the mutagen and stuff... got me thinking...so I asked her if there were any more...and she said yes, then I met you guys."

"Alright children, It's time to go get some rest" Master Splinter said " April, Casey take our new friend home," "Hai Sensei" April said while the turtles bowed to Master Splinter and left the room.

Robert grabbed April by the hand "This was awesome April, thank you!"

April smiled and Casey said " Let's get going Red"

The three teenagers left the lair.

• • •

It was almost morning Leo was up on the couch thinking of the girl he saw. Why was she trying to kill him, he asked himself.

"Leo?" Mikey said walking towards the fridge, "What are you doing up so early"?" he said glancing to the turtle as he held on to the fridge door handle.

Leo turned around, "Still thinking of the girl,huh?" Mikey said pulling the door open. "Yeah," Leo said trying to swap a fly but failing and landing on his shell, so unlike the leader.

"Umm...You're not in love are you?" Mikey said as he stopped playing with Ice cream kitty.

"No!" Leo said getting up with a flash. "Mikey!" he said going over to where the turtle was.

"Why would I like someone of evil who was trying to kill me?" he said but then paused when he realized what he just said.

Mikey glimpsed at his elder brother "Think about it bro" he said. Leo's face turned red, but then let it all out "No Mikey, you think about it" leaving the turtle puzzled he walked out.

"Come to your senses Leo, don't get angry, you don't want to be a Raph, do you?" he said to himself shivering as he pictured himself to be Raph.

"Leo" Casey said putting his hockey stick on the roof and pulling himself up. "Mikey said You were still thinking about the girl." he muttered. Leo gave a sigh "not in that way" he said hiding his face.

"Leo, come on, you can trust me, don't you trust me?" Casey kicked the skateboard across the roof and left it landing on the ground.

"That's what you told me when you asked if I liked Karai, but told April when I agreed," Leo's voice got higher.

"Yeah" Casey said scratching his head and replied "that was all your fault" Leo turned to him,"My fault?" he asked glancing over to Casey.

"Yes yours, you saw me and April talking about you, you heard her ask if I was lying and let out your own secret when she was actually asking if it was for real you fell down in the do jo." Casey said staring him in the eyes.

Leo started blushing then said "But it was your fault, you should have covered me up" he nodded his head to his childish recovery.

"Oh wow Leo" Casey said sarcastically and walked over to where he sat. "Hey why not play a game of 'Donny Imitation' " Casey said (it was his favorite game)

"Hey Leo," a familiar voice was heard from where the turtle and teenager sat.

"Robert?" Leo said leaning over, then looking to where he heard the voice coming from.

"Hey!" he said again, Leo replied "Robert! What you up to?" "Oh nothing" Robert said with a grin"

Casey murmured "What's he doing here?" he said so that Leo could only hear "Did April bring him here?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh...Hey Casey" then with a jingle he said "Oh and by the way Merry Christmas."

"What's that?" Leo turned to Casey. "Oh no, today's Christmas" I didn't buy Red anything.

"Huh?" Leo said trying to add it up.

"Well Christmas is where you give gifts and presents and celebrate with friends and family" Casey said with his hands in his head thinking about Red's gift.

"Well i'm off" Robert said below. "Bye!" Casey said smiling and waving to him.

"Yeah me too, I have to buy Red's gift, and you, your brothers and Splinter." Casey told Leo. "Let me come with you Casey" Leo said. Casey turned around slowly "Fine" he said happily.

Leo and Casey went to the nearest store, "Thank heavens, I still have leftover cash from the money I borrowed from April." Casey said breathing relief.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"Now...we go shopping" Casey said turning to Leo with a mischievous look on his face.

It was late in the evening Leo and Casey were finished wrapping the present.

"Guys where were you?" Robert and April were already in the lair, "Looks like Robert told the whole gang." Leo said walking in happily.

"Leo! we were just about to start the gift exchange bro" Mikey said. Donny then replied "We were waiting on you."

"Guys thank you, but you shouldn't have" Leo said. Raph raised an eyebrow "You sure?" he asked suspicious.

"Positive" he replied crossing his fingers behind his back and then started to chuckle with Casey.

"Alright everyone, gift exchange begins!" Robert said at the other side. "Yes!" Mikey screamed and shouted "Me first!"

They all sat around the table and Mikey picked up all his gift in a red bag and placed a beard made out of cotton on his face.

He sat down and called "Raph" and then said "Here you go bro" after a few more names being called he was done.

Leo got a collection of the rarest comic books, Raph got a Santa Clause wishing machine, Donny got a lab coat, Master Splinter got a pound of cheese, April got a red dress, Casey got one of the best hockey sticks in the world and Robert got a cup.

After a while it was Leo's turn, Leo gave Donny a brand new case, Mikey got his very own kitty sweater with 'I Love Kitty' written on it, Raph got a punching bag(since the other one ripped), Master Splinter got a brand new stick, Casey got a cool head band along with Robert, and April got a pair of weapon boots.

Raph was next he got Mikey a paper with 'no beating for a whole week guarantee' on it, Donny got a 'no teasing for a whole week', Leo got a actual gift, it was a new sword holder, April got a watch, Robert got a smaller nose stud, Master Splinter got a very original bowl made from a Chinese master of Kong Fu and Casey got a brand new bike(very surprising)

Donny gave everyone a legendary donny t-shirt, when it was his turn.

April gave everyone a picture of her in a frame, which Donny carried to his room quickly and carefully as though holding a baby.

Casey got Leo this Amazing CD collection and Raph got a really large sack of old but valuable books, Mikey got a brand new skateboard, April got the pair of earrings she liked so much, Robert got a rock and Donny got fake front teeth.

It was finally Robert's turn, he got Casey a cute light up sneakers, April got the same pair of earrings(except it was real pearl), Don got this Battery that can power anything, Leo got a swell poster collection of his favorite master in China, Master Splinter had a blind fold,(that he could use to teach his students the technique of listening which Leo had already mastered) Raph got a hoop and basket ball and Mikey got a car set.

"Ok guys it's almost the end of Christmas," Robert said, everyone began to pack their stuff up. "Man, but I don't want it to be the end of Christmas!" Mikey said making a big scene.

April laughed so hard she nearly fell and Robert caught her. Casey and Donny's face got red, you could have seen the jealousy in their eyes.

"You okay?" Robert asked April. April held her head "Yeah,thank goodness you were there Robert or I would have fall"

Casey's POV

So what if she had fallen, why does she have to be so dramatic. Casey Jones can't put up with this, two can play it this game.


	3. Chapter 3

Donny's POV

I'm just glad my sweet little Angel April's okay,I won't want anything happening to my sweet chinchilla, but who gave that nose stud freak the permission to catch her. Well two can play it that way.

Casey got up and pretended to yawn, "Well better be on my way" he said.

"So soon?" April asked, "Yeah Red" Casey replied. "Wait...I have one more gift for you" April said bringing a silver wrapped gift with a heart on it.

"What's it?" he asked. April replied "When you reach home open it" Casey smiled, "I will"

Just as he was about to step out Robert grabbed his hands, "I hope you didn't feel bad that I caught April, next time I'll give you a chance" he whispered to Casey.

Casey pulled away his hands "Look dude I don't know what your up to, but I am gonna find out, one way or another" he said then walked out of the Lair.

April then walked out with Robert, Casey was spying on them. Robert fell on the old bin that lay across the street, April laughed then bent down and said "You alright?"

Robert picked himself up "Now that your here." he said romantically. He leaned over to April and gave her a friendly hug.

She blushed and ran up the stairs of her house saying bye. Robert turned,his face was full of love and happiness, suddenly Casey slipped and Robert turned around only to see Casey on the floor with a banana skin on his head and trash all over his clothes.

Robert couldn't help but laughing. "Spying much?" he said trying to stop "or was the gift April gave you not enough?" he asked.

Casey got up "I forgot something at April's" he said trying to cover up his track, "What are you doing here?" he quickly asked, then realizing the skin on his head took it off.

"Well...I walked her home, which you knew since you were following us the whole time," Robert replied, Casey's eyes widened and heart started to thump extremely fast.

"So you saw me?" Casey said holding his hair and biting his upper lip. "Are you seriously asking this question?" Robert glanced at Casey.

"Look...I don't know what your up to" Casey said "But I'm gonna find out", Robert rolled his eyes and replied "Didn't you say that a while ago?"

Casey tried not to show his shame but turned it into anger "Now excuse me, I'm going home!" he tramped off saying.

Robert then sighed and left, but before he could someone attacked him from the behind.

"Guys!Guys!" April ran into the lair, the turtles came out all sleepy and Mikey was still hugging his teddy and sucking his thumb while the pink furry end of his cap fell over his face.

"What is it April?" Don said walking up to her. "Robert...He's...He's...been kidnapped by robbers, the Purple Dragons to be precise."

"Don't worry April, we're on it" Leo said giving her a 'it's okay face'

"My sons, where are you going in the middle of the night?" Master Splinter said making all four turtles freeze.

"Robert...Sensei...He's been kidnapped by The Purple Dragons" April said.

She had tears in her eyes, arms wrapped around herself from shock and that beautiful smile vanished, she held her head and fainted, she was weak.

"April!" Donny said rushing towards the young teen, "Master Splinter...Please take care of her" he said, and with a nod from his father off he and his brothers went.

Casey was outside..."I saw it happen" he said bending his head down "I couldn't do anything, I was also being attacked...I thought Robert had it covered."

"It's not your fault" Leo said, "Technically it is" Raph commented. "I'm such a fool!" Casey replied stabbing his fist into his thigh. "Now you know" Raph murmured.

Leo held his T-phone, "come on I got a signal of his location, let's go." the turtles followed Leo, and Casey went into the do jo to help look after April.

"Raph you go with Mikey and Don your with me" Leo had said as he led his brothers into the Purple Dragons hideout.

Raph gave a death look at Mikey "Don't, screw this up, Mikey, or else" he said shoving him from behind him.

Mikey caught hold of his balance and said "I'll try."

Leo turned around "Shush you guys, they'll hear you, corrections US!" he motioned into hiding and held back Mikey signaling Raph and Donnie to lay low.

They saw and did just that, fortunately it was just a rat.

"Wow, what a leader" Raph sarcastically said rolling his eyes. Leo replied "Are you questioning my leadership."

"Leadership,hah" Raph folded his hands and said facing the same direction with Leo.

"Well why don't you lead us then...Raph" Leo said making it sound so hard.

Raph's eyes got wider and his hands unfolded "Now we're talking" he said. "Leo YOUR with Mikey and Don your with me" he said grinning childishly.

"Don you and I will travel above on those old woods and we'll take out the Purple Dragons, Mikey will distract the guards around Robert and then LEO will free Robert, the hero." he said laughing.

"Well...Leo...Did you have a plan...if so I bet it's not that good." Raph said, Leo smirked and Don and Mikey stepped back.

"Umm" Donny said interrupting their argument "Aren't we supposed to be on a mission?"


End file.
